


Looking Up Again

by I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless



Series: SCP 6532 - Mob [10]
Category: SCP Foundation, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Dare, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Mention of dead parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless/pseuds/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless
Summary: Mob gets new a friend.OROliver learns Mob is really quite nice for a bixby.ORI give Mob a bit of a break because he certainly deserves one.
Relationships: Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo & Original Male Character
Series: SCP 6532 - Mob [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Looking Up Again

**Author's Note:**

> "Bixby" is a slang word for "reality bender"  
> Oliver and Sam are @Boobird's OC's. Hopefully they aren't horribly out of character.

"I have an idea," Nicole says at lunch one day, "Oliver, you speak Japanese, right?"

"Yeah," Oliver, known weeb, says smugly.

"And the bixby is from Japan, right?" Nicole asks.

"He is, but I don't I think like where you're going with this," Sam says, voice dark with suspicion.

"Come on Sam, let her finish," Oliver says.

"Oliver I dare you to go ask the bixby, _in Japanese,_ if he wants to hang out," Nicole grins, "If he says yes you have to do it for the rest of the week."

"You're on." Oliver says, slamming his palms down on the table for emphasis.

"Why'd you do that? Mob's going to say yes, you know," Sam says.

"You used to hang out with him all the time and he never hurt you," Nicole says, "Anyway Clef would have killed him if he was dangerous."

"I know," Sam says, "That doesn't make this is a good idea."

  
When Oliver approaches Mob, the bixby is reading a book with a picture of a baby monkey gently petting a dove on the cover.

Mob strikes Oliver as weirdly calm given that Oliver's only previous impression of him is Mob hyperventilating while eyes spread across the walls and floor around him. He'd never done anything noteworthy before then. Or since for that matter.

"Hey, do you want to hang out after school?" Oliver asks rather proud of his Japanese.

"That sounds nice. I'll need to ask Reigen-shisou if it's okay though." Mob answers.

"Reigen-shisou? Like Dr. Reigen? Sam's-" Oliver struggles to remember the right word before giving up and just saying it in English, "-therapist?"

Mob nods. "You can speak English to me, you know," he adds, his English only a little halting.

"Of course," Oliver says, somewhat sheepishly, "I just thought you'd appreciate being addressed in your native tongue."

"Thanks?" Mob says.

"I'll meet you after school then," Oliver says.

Mob nods.

  
Oliver finds Mob waiting in the hall accompanied by a red-headed man with a scar on one cheek. The man appears to be playing a game on his phone.

"He's here" Mob says and the man looks up from his phone.

The man claps his hands together and gives Oliver an appraising look. "You must be Mob's friend. It's good see he's getting along with his classmates again. I'm Doctor Reigen by the way."

"Oliver. It's nice to meet you." Oliver says in a polite tone usually reserved for talking to other people's parents, "Can I take Mob to the computer lab? I want to play Minecraft with him."

"As long you can do it over the Foundation intranet, it's fine by me," Reigen shrugs, "Just don't get Mob in trouble."

As they walk to the computer lab Mob asks, "What's Mind Craft?"

"It's called Minecraft," Oliver says, "Like mining. It's a game where you fight monsters and build stuff."

"Oh," Mob says, "Like an RPG?"

"Sort of?" Oliver says, "Why don't you just play it and find out."

  
Minecraft is quite fun it turns out. Oliver pushes Mob into a ravine but more than makes up for it by teaching Mob how to tame wolves. Mob amasses a sizable pack over their play session. This is the first time Mob has played a videogame with another person since Before. It's a nice change from playing alone.

Hanging out with Mob is kind of nice. The other boy is very strange but not in the way Oliver expected. Although he seems rather dull he pursues his goals with an unwavering determination. It's captivating, in a way. Oliver is starts to feel a little guilty about the dare.

  
The next day Mob somehow lures Oliver into visiting his containment cell with the promise of showing Oliver his Pokémon.

Mob's room is sparsely furnished containing only a futon and a squat bookshelf. 

"Wow. You have really specific tastes, don't you," Oliver says examining Mob's books.

"Not really," Mob says.

"Dude, your library consists entirely of heartwarming true stories about animals," Oliver says. Mob's choice of reading material strikes him as sickeningly sweet.

"I like those," Mob says, taking his DS from where it had been charging in the corner, "They help me remember why I'm doing this."

"Doing what?" Oliver asks puzzled.

"Helping the Foundation protect the world from me," Mob says, "Do you want to see my Animal Forest village first? The cartridge is still in."

  
Mob likes being friends with Oliver. His previous friendships with his classmates had been built on a lie, albeit one of omission. He'd let them assume he was the same as them and when they discovered he wasn't they didn't want to be friends anymore. Mob doesn't blame them. It means a lot to Mob that Oliver wants to be friends with Mob even though he knows what he is.

  
For a while things are going quite well. Oliver eats lunch with Mob and plays Minecraft with him after school when they don't have too much homework.

One day the two of them are eating lunch together when Sam comes over and says to Oliver "Come eat with us. The dare's off. You don't have to do this anymore." 

"It's not so bad," Oliver says, "I'll eat lunch with you tomorrow."

"You need to stop hanging out with the bixby. It's not safe," Sam says, grabbing Oliver's shoulder.

"You're wrong. Mob's not like those bixbies that killed your dad," Oliver says, "He's nice."

"It doesn't matter!" Sam "What if he loses control again? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sorry for making you worry," Mob says, "It seems I misread the situation."

Mob turns and walks away. Oliver calls after him but he keeps walking. The florescent lights flicker overhead.

The hallway outside the cafeteria is empty. Mob closes his eyes and takes long deep breaths. He focuses on the steady, grounding deadness of the reality anchor that hangs from his neck. The pressure inside him abates. 

He'll be fine. He has to be.

"Hey, wake up," a familiar voice says softly, "I owe you an apology."

Mob opens his eyes to see Oliver standing in front of him looking rather guilty.

"It's true that I started hanging out with you on a dare but you're actually pretty fun to hang out with. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Can we still be friends?"

"Are you sure?" Mob asks, "Sam-"

"I'm not about to let Sam's issues determine who I do or don't hang out with," Oliver says nonchalantly, "He'll come around eventually. Or not. We'll still be friends."

"Then I think we can stay friends, too," Mob says with a small smile. Things are looking up.


End file.
